cold fingers and lip
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Perpaduan Yuuma dan merah muda cukup membuat seseorang masuk garda depan pasukan neraka. [kaitoyuuma]


" _Shit._ Yuuma di dalam _pink sweater_ terlihat sangat _hot._ "

Kaito tersedak, Mikuo menyiku, "Oh, Tuhan. Tidak perlu tersedak begitu, dong. Kau bertingkah seperti ia tidak pernah telanjang di depanmu saja―"

"Mikuo."

Mikuo meninju bahunya, kemudian terbahak. Kaito mendengus dan memutar mata, kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah jambu di seberang sana, sedang mengambil sekaleng soda dari _vending machine_. Tak pernah luput pandangannya dari Yuuma.

"Duh, kapan pula Gumiya bakal memakai baju seperti itu," keluh Mikuo, "dia malah memakai mantel membosankan itu ke mana-mana. Untung manis, jelas milikku."

"Omong-omong, Kaito, kalau aku jadi dirimu, sudah kutarik Yuuma ke atas pangkuanku sekarang juga," Kaito mendelik, Mikuo menyeringai, mengangkat kaleng _white coffee_ yang habis ia seruput berapa sekon lalu, "kupastikan ia tidak akan merasakan kakinya besok pa―"

Mikuo memekik tinggi, Kaito menginjak kakinya kencang sekali. Pemuda dengan jubah putih dan syal biru laut itu melempar rokoknya ke bawah kaki, mematikan sumbunya dengan sekali hentakan kecil, "Jangan asal bicara. Yuuma punyaku."

Mikuo masih meringis, salah satu netranya sampai tertutup, "Posesif?"

"Tentu."

"Ehehe," Mikuo bertopang dagu, "datangi, sana."

* * *

"Eh, _ah,_ Kaito―" desah Yuuma, wajahnya yang pucat menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipi terlihat jelas, "hei, tunggu, _uh,_ dulu, kita masih berada di luar―"

Kaito mendorong punggung bawah Yuuma mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian kedua tangannya turun kedua paha Yuuma, ia angkat sedikit untuk semakin rapat pada Kaito, dan menimbulkan gumaman lirih kecil dari mulut Yuuma.

Yuuma menahan dada bidang Kaito dengan telapak tangannya yang masih dilapisi bagian lengan tangan _sweater_ jambu Yuuma yang kebesaran sampai ke bagian jemari Yuuma.

" _Fuck,_ itu seksi, Yuuma," Kaito mendorong tengkuk Yuuma agar wajah mereka semakin mendekat, Kaito bisa merasakan deru napas Yuuma yang semakin memberat dan panas, "dapat dari mana kiranya _sweater_ ini, eh?"

"Mizuki- _nee_ - _san_ ," Yuuma menyeringai kecil, mengecup bibir Kaito sekilas, "kenapa?"

Kaito menggeram rendah, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yuuma, sedang ibu jari di tangan kirinya menjatuhkan sentuhan di pipi kanan Yuuma, "Aku bertaruh kau mencuri dari lemarinya, dasar biadab."

Yuuma menahan napas ketika Kaito melahap lagi bibirnya dengan kasar, menggigit bagian bawah bibir Yuuma sedikit rakus, memaksa pemuda yang sedang menanggalkan topi kupluk abunya di suatu tempat.

Kaito melepaskan ciumannya dengan cepat sehingga Yuuma yang diberi semua tindakan dengan tiba-tiba mengambil napas dengan panik, karena setelahnya Kaito turun ke lehernya untuk meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana.

"Astaga," protes Yuuma, netra hijau mudanya menutup satu karena gigitan Kaito yang berpindah sana-sini, " _a-ah― uhn,_ sebentar, biarkan kita pulang du― _lhu, hwah―_ "

Kaito menurunkan _sweater_ Yuuma di bagian bahu, pemuda itu menjatuhkan syal birunya sendiri yang membuat gerah tengkuknya, mengekspos dan mengekspansisi lapak gigitan dan jilatannya sampai ke perpotongan leher Yuuma.

Sesaat yang mendominasi terdiam sesaat, membuat Yuuma sedikit bergumam kecewa― yang kemudian disesali oleh pelaku, karena Kaito langsung merespons.

"Daerah sensitifmu, ya, Yuuma?

"Berisik― _uh! Well, it IS― ah,"_

"Pelacur mutlak, memang."

"Teganya kau bicara seperti itu pada diriku yang inosen seperti ini."

Yang dituduh kriminal menatap getir pada penggantung konversasi terakhir, "Inosen sekali, Yuuma. Inosen hanya untuk orang selain diriku, ya?" Tangannya menelusup ke dalam _sweater_ Yuuma, menyentuh punggung bawah Yuuma dengan telapak tangannya yang tergolong dingin.

"K-Kaito," kesal Yuuma, mendelik kesal pada Kaito namun berkas merah di wajah justru bertambah kental dengan keringat yang turun di dahi, "t-tanganmu dingin, keluar dari sana."

"Dari apa? Dari kegiatan-menyentuh-dan-menggerayangi-tubuh-Yuuma?" Kaito tersenyum samar.

Yuuma menahan suara kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan bibir sedikit ranum karena dilahap Kaito sebelumnya, Yuuma tidak mau kakak tingkat di kampusnya yang adalah kekasih-tapi-musuhnya itu merasa puas dan satisfikasi dari desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

―kecuali, kalau bibir Kaito sudah mulai memberi terlalu banyak warna merah di leher dah bahunya, dan jemari itu mulai berada di perutnya. Yuuma bergetar dalam pangkuan Kaito.

"Hei, hei..." panggil Yuuma, meski ceruk lehernya masih dikecupi pemuda menyebalkan di depannya, "Kaito... _ssh,_ sudah dulu, tolong―"

"Interupsi ditolak."

Lalu Yuuma menyesal.

* * *

Kawannya malah secara tidak tahu malu menerjang orang di tengah klub seperti ini. Memang sudah gila Kaito itu, Mikuo meringis.

Tapi Yuuma yang ia tahu juga adalah sosok yang bermuka dua tentang hal yang seperti ini―perpaduan dengan Kaito yang muka badak dan asal tarik?

Cocok. Omong-omong, "Brengsek. Kenapa Gumiya harus mengerjakan maket arsitektur hari ini, coba."

Mikuo merenung di pojok ruangan, nelangsa.

* * *

 **end.**

 **(Referensi maket dari** Shiroi Karen **yang belum mengakui dirinya pihak submisif. Ayo, Ren, sadar posisi― /mamAM)**


End file.
